Risen
by WingedJewel
Summary: Sequel to "Forever This Way". A new threat is out to get Max and the Flock, and she will stop at no costs. What will happen when the attack begins - and will Max be able to survive this time?
1. Prologue

The gentle waves lapped against the shore. The moon filtered through thick clouds, barely illuminating the sand on the beach. Good. Very good. The plan would go smoothly.

I had been watching her for more than a year now. She had a simple life here, on "her" island. No pain, no suffering, no threats. Much, much different from mine. Why was I living in my own nightmare, constantly afraid of being caught, doing this? It was all her fault. That girl did this.

So nonchalantly she lay on the sand with her beloved Flock. Resting on her back, with her arms cradling her head. Her very crushable, fragile head. How I wanted to kill her so many times… She thought she had it easy, right? Her saving the world was over? No. It was not over, and nor would I let it be over until she got what she deserved.

They Flock was watching the stars. How immensely _dumb._ Who watches the star anymore? I sure don't. But the dim-witted bird-kids did. She sighed and rolled over to face the dark haired boy, Fang. He smiled at her as she looked into his deep, dark eyes. Their arms encircled one another, closing the gap between them. She laid her head on his broad shoulder and sighed. He gently stroked her hair. Her ugly hair, might I add. I hated her eyes too; the way you knew she could see something more than just the exterior of you. How you knew she had that uncanny sense when something was wrong, or somebody was up to no good.

Still she lay in his arms, enjoying the moment. Too bad it wouldn't last. Her days were numbered. Every day, every hour, every minute, every second – all the time her time here was ticking away.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick…_

Oh, how I wanted to slaughter them here. But no. I could not. They deserved something far worse, far more horrible. Something that would strike into her heart that I was not to be messed with. They were so unwise, thinking they were safe here on this dinky island.

Fang lifted her chin up to his and whispered something that made her smile. She closed her eyes and kissed him. Their lips met, and their arms wound themselves tighter around one another. Her fingers were entwined on Fang's dark hair. Her brown hair trailed down her back and fell onto her cheek. How disgusting this sight was.

I couldn't wait until her days were up.

She deserved this.

She only thought about herself.

How arrogant that was.

Imprudent girl.

Foolish, ridiculous girl.

Stupid Maximum Ride.


	2. Chapter 1

The gentle waves lapped against the shore. The moon filtered through thick clouds, barely illuminating the sand on the beach.

Ugh. I have _got_ to stop using such big words!

Anyway, all is good in Maximum Ride land. I was lying on the beach with my Flock – how wonderful they were! Fang was lying beside me and Ig, Gaz, Angel and Nudge were somewhere farther down the beach. I'm fifteen now, in case you're wondering. Yes, a lot of time has passed since my story left off. We're all a whole year older, an inch or two taller, but not necessarily a whole lot smarter.

Fang and I were watching the stars. I hoped that was what the rest of the flock was doing too. 'Cause if Angel was reading my mind right now, I swear I'll kill her in her sleep. I was thinking a lot of mushy thoughts about Fang.

I sighed and rolled over to face Fang. He smiled at me and I made the mistake of looking into his dark eyes. Our arms encircled each other, closing the gap between us. I laid my head against him and sighed. Fang stroked my hair softly. Every time we touched an electric spark ran through my body.

Fang lifted up my chin. "Hey Max… you still love yams?"

I smiled. Closing my eyes, I kissed his lips lightly. He returned my kiss and I smiled inwardly. My fingers curled in his handsome, dark hair. Our wonderful kiss ended and I once again laid my head on his shoulder.

Well, I guess I'm pretty lucky. I have my Flock here with me on this tropical island and nothing has gone wrong for the past year. Well, except that one time when Iggy and Gazzy thought it would be funny to pull a prank on me. They woke me up in the middle of the night and Gaz imitated Jeb's voice.

"You are coming with me, Max, and this time you will die!" He actually had the nerve to say that – _while I was not fully conscious _– and Iggy put duct tape over my mouth. I jumped up and was about to kick both their butts when they admitted it was a prank.

And there was also that one time Angel was reading my mind when I was thinking about Fang; she told him what I was thinking! Then Nudge just _had _to color my hair pink – permanently!! The tips of my hair are still pink, thanks to her! But, I still love 'em. Every family has problems – ours is that we're flying mutants, constantly on the run (er, well, used to be…).

Of course, I'm just waiting for something to go wrong. It's coming. This happiness and relaxation – however wonderful it is – can't last forever. I wish it could, but then where would we be in life? Given the chance to change the past, I don't think I would. Sure, I grew up in a cage and was tortured constantly. But my life was, well, my life, you know? Eh, maybe I'm just a babbling idiot.

Anyway, as I was saying… I know that this easy life is going to end. Maybe soon, maybe far into the future. I wish it would just hurry up and get here already – I'm afraid I've lost my mastery of Max-Kwon-Do. And that's a bad thing. How am I supposed to fight evil when I've turned into a big softy? Exactly. You get the point.

You may be wondering why I'm going on and on about this. I just wish – ahh, nevermind. But you wondering why I know something bad, possibly life-threatening, is in store for me?

Because I'm Maximum Ride, smart one.


	3. Chapter 2

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up in the middle of the night, maybe 1 AM, in my own bed. The Flock was probably asleep in their rooms, and Fang had probably carried me here, which was nice of him. I have gotten heavier. I can just imagine him now – dragging me across the sand to our house. Haha, that's a funny thought.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Running my fingers through my hair, I pushed the covers off of me and made my way to Angel's room. Opening the door slowly, I saw that she was asleep. She was curled up in her bed with her stuffed animals, including Celeste. Next I went to Nudge's room. She was asleep too, but she kicks when she sleeps, so her arms and legs were sprawled over her bed. Her blankets were on the floor. The next bird-kid I visited was Iggy. He also was asleep, but he had left his light on. Probably because he loved looking at everything. In case you've forgotten, he can see now, due to some weird happening I won't go in to right now. I shut off his light and closed the door behind me. Gazzy's room was next. He was, you guessed it – asleep. His blonde hair was sticking up at odd angles and he had a frown on his face. I hope he wasn't having a bad dream.

After checking on the rest of the Flock, I silently went into Fang's room. His bed was still neatly made, as I had left it this morning. Yes, I do make the beds! I've got to do _something_ here. Anyway, he wasn't in his bed, but rather, on his laptop. He didn't hear me come in so I tip-toed over and jabbed him in the side. He jumped, like, 10 feet in the air and then glared at me.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being awake! It's 1 AM!!"

"Oh. Right." He replied, and then poked me in the side.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being awake!"

We both laughed and I sat down next to him, in this really comfortable chair he had next to his desk.

"What could you possibly be doing at this time of night?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing, Max," he said, and smiled at me.

"Well, I'm not going to answer, because I'm going to do this…" I leaned in and was just about to kiss him when Angel walked into the room. She blushed and quickly turned around after realizing what we were doing, or maybe possibly reading my mind and hearing what I was thinking. "Hey, Ange, come here!" I called to her.

She turned and skipped up to me, and then hopped up onto my lap. I put my arms around her and played with her blonde ringlets. "What's the matter, honey?"

"I woke up and I was reading Gazzy's mind and he was having a nightmare! So then I had the same nightmare and it was really scary," she said into my shoulder.

"Oh, it's okay, Angel. It was just a dream."

"Yeah, I know, but it was so real! Jeb was there and so were Dr. Martinez and Ella and Iggy. Iggy was hooked up to this machine and it sent electric bolts through his body and he was trapped! Nudge was tied down to this table thing and Fang, you were hanging from a rafter in the ceiling. No one was moving and I was so scared! Max, you were in this glass tank and it was slowly filling with this liquid. It wasn't water because it was pinkish and you were screaming and yelling for help. I was there too, trying to help everyone, but a whitecoat came and grabbed my arms and twisted them so I couldn't move. He threw me down on the table and he had this big knife in his hands. I was on my stomach and he cut my leg!"

"Oh, Ange! I'm sorry! It's okay," I said. She had started to cry and I held her against me. "It's okay. It's okay. It was just a dream."

She continued. "That wasn't the worst part, though, Max. You know how all of us were somehow trapped and couldn't move? Well there was blood, like, everywhere. Fang, you were really pale and you're shirt was red. Max, I think the pinkish color came from your blood. Iggy's arms were bloody and Nudge couldn't move. She was in pain. I know it was just a dream, but it was so real."

"Okay, but what was the worst part?" This was getting creepy. Thank goodness it was just a dream!

"We didn't have wings."


	4. Chapter 3

"We didn't have wings?" I asked, panic easily heard in my voice.

"N-no," Angel said, her voice breaking. "I still had mine but I think the whitecoat was going to cut them off."

"Oh, it's okay. Just a dream." I looked at Fang, and he got the message: something was going to happen soon. I pushed my fears and worries away so that Angel would calm down. "C'mon, girlie, I'll go tuck you in. Night, Fang." I kissed Fang lightly on the cheek and carried Angel to her room. I laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She smiled.

"Max, can you tell me a story?"

"Sure, Angel. Let me think of one…"

She closed her eyes and waited for me to continue.

"Once upon a time, deep down in the sea, there lived a mermaid name Cecelia. Cecelia was very kind to her friends and everyone loved her, but she was not happy. Her pet dolphin, Corrine, had gone missing. Every day Cecelia went out looking for her dolphin, but every day she would come home without her pet. She was beginning to lose hope when one day, an older mermaid came to her and said, "I think I have found your dolphin! Quickly, come with me!" So Cecelia followed the mermaid to a different part of the sea. Everything was magical and the sunlight shone through the water. And there, in the middle of this paradise, was Corrine!" I paused; thinking of what would come next.

Looking down at Angel, I smiled. She was already asleep. I kissed her forehead and flipped off the lights, shutting the door quietly behind me. Finally, everyone was asleep! Now I could go to bed. Walking past Nudge's room, I heard something move downstairs. Hmm. Fang? I turned and stepped down the stairs, avoiding the various creaks hidden on them. I was about to step out into the kitchen when something hard hit me from behind. I tumbled down and smacked the floor. Quickly I regained my balance and hopped up, rubbing my head. This couldn't be Fang. He wouldn't do something like that.

I went into battle mode. Surveying my surroundings, I thought that there were shadows where there shouldn't be shadows. Maybe I was just paranoid. Nope, wait – a shadow moved. The Flock was upstairs, asleep, so this was an intruder, or possibly intruders. Something brushed against my leg and I scooted to the side, right into something else. My vision isn't the best in the dark, but I could still see that I ran into something at least half-human. The thing clamped it's hand over my mouth and struck my stomach with its other. I doubled over and it snapped my head back, causing pain to shoot through my body. I struggled against it and lashed out with my arms and legs, but another shadow grabbed them.

"Help!" I screamed, so loudly that it would even wake Nudge. "Help!!" I twisted around and struggled against my captors. I listened for sound upstairs – maybe running footsteps – but heard nothing. Then I heard it – someone crashing to the floor. A muffled cry of pain. I heard Angel scream and saw Fang crash down the stairs. Four more shadows carried a struggling Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy toward me. "Guys! What's happening?!" I yelled.

Terrified, the Flock said nothing, but Fang caught my gaze. His eyes said everything. I knew what was happening.

_Max! _It was Angel.

_I know, Angel. The dream. The dream is coming true._


	5. Chapter 4

The room I was in was white. White walls, white floors, white ceiling, and no windows. I guess these whitecoats here have finally learned to not put us by windows. Good for them. Not so good for us.

I was tied up with those stupid plastic ties – the kind that you can't undo without a pair of scissors. I mean, seriously, why would someone even invent that? Every time I tried to move my hands or feet, they cut into my skin, and it hurt. At least the Flock was here with me. Although I had a feeling. A feeling that they wouldn't be here with me much longer. This was really bad.

Angel, my baby, was huddled in the corner to the right of me, while Iggy and the Gasman were pressed against the wall. Nudge was lying down, her cheek pressed against the cold floor. Fang was opposite me, with his head bent down and his hair shadowing his face. I was, well, pretty much just sitting on the ground. Which, might I add, was very uncomfortable! The fluorescent lighting hurt my eyes, so I proceeded to stare at a speck of dirt on the floor.

The room wasn't very big, maybe only 10 feet by 5 feet, but it was a living nightmare for me. Times of my stay at the School kept flashing back in my mind. But you know what's weird? I don't think we were at the School this time. This was a whole new place, and I didn't like it. Not that I liked the School any better, but at least I knew the escape routes. In this tiny box, there was only one door, but it had a computerized pad that needed your fingerprint. So I guess only the whitecoats had the ability to get in here. Hmm. There was an air vent, but it was pretty high up for someone to get to. Unless that someone had the ability to fly, thus having wings…

Too bad there was a security camera high up in the corner of the room. The ceiling is pretty high, so it was bent down and I bet you it could see all of us. Even Angel, who was situated underneath it. Have I told you about my newly found talent? I can kind of, like, move people with my mind. Like back in the day when Dee and I were fighting? Well I got so mad that I used my "force field", as Gazzy calls it, to send her away from me. Pretty crazy, I know. Anyway, I concentrated on Fang. I cleared my mind and closed my eyes.

_Fang._

_Fang._

_Fang._

I opened my eyes to find myself right next to Fang, who hadn't noticed I was there. Moving my foot, I poked him with my toe. He looked up, his face impassive, and looked into my eyes. I looked down. So much for a comforting word from him. Turning my head away, I went to Nudge. She looked up and frowned. Sighing, she put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. At least I got a response from her. I rested my head on hers and blew her hair away from my mouth. She didn't deserve this. She was only 12 years old and yes, she wasn't an ordinary girl, but she wasn't a freak either. She seemed to think herself one, though, and has mentioned more than once that she doesn't like having wings.

_Maximum._

_Hey there, ol' buddy. Long time no hear!_

_Yes, well, you did not need me while you were vacationing._

_Yeah, I know. So what do you need, Voice?_

_I'm here to tell you what is happening._

_Okay, shoot._

_You see, Maximum, you aren't in the School. _(I knew it!) _This place is much more dangerous, and the workers here are, well, evil. _

_So, Voice, you're telling me what I already knew. I'm in an unidentified place full of maniacal evil scientists._

_Yes, but there is more. You se-_

"Aahhh!" A bolt of electrical energy gunned through my head, all the way down my spine and into my arms and legs. I could feel my body quake and my head thrashed backward, slamming into the wall. Nudge's eyes grew wide with fear. I felt like I was getting electrocuted. The Flock stared at my thrashing body, stunned and speechless. My heart accelerated and I felt like I was going to explode. Suddenly, it all stopped.

On the verge of exhaustion, I slumped over. My head cracked against the floor and my arms and legs went numb. I toppled over, now lying face down on the floor. My eyes fluttered open as I looked to Fang. He was pale and his eyes were wide. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The last thing I remember was my eyes, rolling back into my head; then, darkness…


	6. Chapter 5

I sat up quickly. Darkness surrounded me; no light, anywhere. I reached back to verify that my wings were still intact. They were. I give myself a once-over – two arms, two legs, ten fingers, ten toes. I can tell that I'm sitting on some sort of table. Possibly metal, I presume, because it is cold to touch. I hop down and stretch my arms out in front of me. I find the wall, and start walking around it, looking for holes or possible escape routes. Nothing. Not even a door. I can feel the ceiling if I stand on me toes and reach upward. I guess the whitecoats are smarter.

After about an hour of searching for _something_ to escape out of, I take a break. Sitting on the floor, I cross my legs Indian-style and rest my chin on my hand. I haven't heard any signs of life for nearly an hour. Only once did I hear a thump on the other side of this prison. Unfolding my wings, I lay on my stomach and wrap them around me.

_Maximum! _It was the Voice.

_Yes, Voice? _I answer, annoyed.

_You must escape._

_How?? _I hiss. _Have you not noticed where I am?_

_Maximum. Calm yourself. _

_I am calm. Go on._

_Your captors are known by the name of A.P.P.L.E._

_What the heck does that mean?_

_All People Proven to Live Eternally. They are very dangero-_

_Okay, okay! What does the Flock have to do with this apple crap?_

_A.P.P.L.E. needs you. They want to experiment, test you, and use the results to create something far more powerful than you._

_Okay… but what's going to happen now? What's the first test?_

_Isolation. _

_Oh, gee, that's nice. For how long?_

_Three days._

_Okay… how do I escape?_

_They want you, correct? You are the reason they were created. _

I realized what the Voice was implying. _If I wasn't here anymore…_

_Yes, Maximum. You must disappear. _

_Gotcha. _

Okay, so now I pretty much have to die. Hmmmm. Dying. Well, I guess I don't literally have to die. Just make these stupid apple people think I am. I get up, walk to the metal-ish table, and lie down. I make my arms and legs limp, and I clear my mind. Breathing through my nose, I breathe deeply and extremely slowly, only taking in the bare minimum of oxygen that I need to function. My chest is hardly moving at all, maybe only one fourth of a centimeter each time I breathe. I close my eyes and lie completely still. Willing my body to go into shut-down mode. Here goes…

About 15 minutes later, I hear something. Is my plan working? It sounds like talking.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, Boss! She hasn't moved for a long time!"

"Agent! Do not yell at me!" I hear a sound, much like slapping. "What is the problem?"

"Sorry, Boss. She has not moved. We are thinking she has passed."

"As in _passed away? _Impossible! This is Maximum Ride!"

"See for yourself." Shuffling, then a few grunts and swear words.

"She isn't breathing. Agent, why isn't she breathing?"

"She was not strong enough to survive."

"Well then, we will have to fix this when creating Zania." Zania? Who is Zania?

"Yes, Boss, most definitely. You know what is best." What a suck up. This "Boss" must be pretty terrifying.

"Agent, go in there and retrieve the girl. Put her in the Chute. Waste no time."

Then the voices stopped. I heard some sort of metal key clanging, and then light flooded into my room. I stayed frozen. The "Agent", I'm guessing, walked in and over to my table. He touched my foot, which was cold by now, and sighed. Next he touched my hair, and I swear I about snapped his neck.

_Stay calm, stay calm, _I told myself.

Agent picked me up and held me against his chest. _Sick, sick, sick, sick,, sick! _He walked out of the room, and I let my head loll back, keeping my arms and legs limp. He carried me for what felt like forever, but it was probably only a couple of minutes. Suddenly he stopped. He set me gently on the ground, and fumbled with his keys again. I opened one eye and stared at him. He couldn't be more than 16 years old, and he had short brown hair and soft brown eyes. I felt bad for what I was about to do.

I kicked his leg, and he dropped to ground with a grunt. Holding his injured knee, he looked at me. "Sorry," I said. "But I can't let you do this." I jumped up, sucking in oxygen. "I play dead pretty well, huh?" I grabbed his keys and took off his white lab coat. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt. I didn't pay much attention to it as I tied his hands and ankles with the plastic ties found on his belt.

"Max," he said.

"Hmmm?" I looked up and into his eyes.

"Be careful."

"What? _Be careful?_ You work for this APPLE thing, buddy. And you're telling me to be careful?" I finished with the ties and slipped on his lab coat. I then hooked his keys onto the belt loop of the coat.

"Yeah. Be careful. The exit is north. The Flock is separated into five different rooms. Find them, and get out. Got it?" He looked at me.

"Um, sure, but how do I know this isn't some sort of trap?"

"Trust me."

"Yeah, right. I have trust issues, buddy," I said, laughing. I punched his arm and smiled. "But thanks anyway." I shoved him into a small room and locked the door.

Mission: Find Flock, escape.

Backup: None.

Capability: Unknown.

Knowledge: Limited.

Yeah, I'd say this is Mission Impossible.

Go time!


End file.
